pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite: Ben 10: Lechorian Armada
Ben 10: Lechorian Armada is the first special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: April ???, 2015 (10th anniversary) Plot: Sometime after the events in Omniverse, Ben Tennyson has been betrayed by his cousin, who has been playing him for a fool for a longtime since the DNAliens attacked, and he works with a few heroes to form an elite that will fend off a group of robots. Characters: *Heroes Elite: - formed when the Lechorians attack **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - regrets not realizing Gwen is a Alien Robot, but after gaining courage to stop her and Kevin, he then becomes more of a Knight of Chivalry **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Emmanuelle Chriqui) - seen at the end smirking evily overhearing the Heroes' plan with no one aware ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) - warns Ben of Kevin being the real threat behind the Robot **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - seen at the end smirking evily overhearing the Heroes' plan with no one aware that Kevin had helped him secretly ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - realizes Kevin is challenging Loki to see who is the master trickster ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Plumbers: **Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - ??? **Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) - ??? *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - ??? *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) - ??? Villains: *Val Khan/Kevin Levin (Malcolm McDowell (Flashbacks)/Greg Cipes) - the main antagonist and the mastermind behind the Robot playing Ben for a fool by taking advantage of his stupidity to see if he can become top trickster, he was originally a scientist named Val Khan, working for U.T.U.M.N.O., an organization dedicated to ???, he even was responsible for Ash's ???, to hide his identity of Val Khan, he ??? to turn himself into an 11-year old Kevin Levin in the past *Robot Gwen (Ashley Johnson) - the secondary antagonist and Kevin's weapon to play Ben for a fool by taking advantage of him, when Kevin found her in the Mega Cruiser, her leech absorbed Kevin's temple, giving her the ability to adapt Omnitrix alien powers, she was responsible for everything from the events in Alien Force to Omniverse, her goal is to remove free will by removing Ben *Professor Paradox (David McCallum) - the tertiary antagonist and Kevin's ally in alternating worlds *Frank Tennyson (???) - ??? *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - revived by Malware after the Robot was destroyed, and he starts using the Lechorians to obey him *Malware (Corey Burton) - revealed to be ???, he also possessed the Robot by using her to sacrifice them both by resurrecting Vilgax with a sacrifice/resurrection spell, giving him his cyber form from the original series Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Ben: Gwen? You betray me? Why? *Gwen: Your an idiot, I look more like you than Gwen, what an Idiot! - *Max: What if it wasn't a lie? What if using you to restart the Plumbers was a way to begin anew so I did what I did with the Omnitrix. *Ben: How dare you use me for your selfish deeds? *Max: Ben, I admit it, I used to get the plumbers back into business, I was so caught up in the past that I forgot the future, I'm sorry *Ben: Are you? - *Ben: A lot of things are starting to make sense, Paradox, when was the last time you ever met me? *Paradox: well, .....to be honest, it was actually the first time we met! *Ben: What are you talking about? You mean, you lied about being with me in the future. *Paradox: well Kevin promised me if I alternate your past, that it would make a perfect Future. *Ben: Professor *Paradox: I wanted to make the Future Perfect, and Kevin said as long as the Robot never got caught, it would stay that way. *Ben: That's what this is about? You alternated the Past creating Omniverse, you betrayed Gwen to Kevin, you violated her trust! Used me to believe the Robot! Used my son to marry me off to Kai, when you actually wanted to make the future Perfect. *Paradox: Ben you've got to understand, I was wrong, The Robot replicated it to create a War-Bot utopia, and Kevin wanted to rule the Balance of Nature. - *Ben: How could you, Uncle Frank, all that for a perfect daughter? *Frank Tennyson: I needed a son, an heir to rule when I am gone, that idiot Kevin used robotics to deceive me and my wife, and sometimes......sacrifices are made. *Ben: You Think your King Arthur, it all make sense. - *Charmcaster: (angrily) I can't believe you fell for it, and you know I don't look or sound like that when I was a kid, you think I look Just like a cross dressed version of you, you really are an idiot, She is not Gwen Tennyson, heck (turns into a Dragon), I AM GWEN TENNYSON!!!! *Ben: (angrily) Hey She was very convincing, sheesh, I'm sorry, I am so sorry, but you could've got your big butt home and told the truth, you could've come to expose Paradox a fraud, you....you...you said you wished to have a different cousin. *Charmcaster: (remorse fully) I meant You, not me, Kevin doesn't care about me or you, it was all a ruse, a hoax, and your right, I could've come, but am I really the new Charmcaster, am I a coward,....Do I really have a big butt? - *Ben: So, Kevin, you used the Robot and you were the mastermind, why? *Kevin: Awe come on Ben I had to think of something to keep the Robot from getting caught! *Ben: (angrily) WHAT!!! All that just to keep the Robot from Getting caught. *Thor: Deceiver you are the one who is like Kang, a Coward, a deceiver, How could I have been such a fool falling for the Fake Odin, how could I... *Kevin: You should know that your father has ONE-EYE!!!, and doesn't sound like Lex Luthor, wow, all Marvel producers are idiots! *Ash: Even you, do you really think the Robot loved you, your kissing a Machine, a lie. - *Julie: (remorse fully) Come on Ben, he tricked us all, the robot even had me fooled. *Ben: "She was very convincing" of all the lame excuses. - *Ben: I'm sorry for ever letting my stupidity get the best of me, I guess I let my ego get in the way, is there any way you can help me? *Rex: Hey Providence fooled me too, so I feel the same. *Hellboy: In other words, think and remember, they are very important. *Lion-O: The Lunatocs led us on a wild goose chase, revealing Cheetara was actually Chilla in Disguise. *Captain America: Well Marvel didn't study us and well made a racial version of Electro, Kevin was sloth, and Marvel....well was greed and bigger stupidity. *Optimus: Megatron's manipulations are as bad as Kevin's. *Leonardo: Next time you fall for that I listen to Ash, he was the only one who knew the difference since he was Kevin's experiment. *Kyra: Eric wasn't as bright also until it was too late so it runs in the family. *Starfire: Hey Robin lied, and later double crossed Kevin so they got their desserts. *Goliath: They'll be back, and Drake took them for punnishment. *Ash: Don't worry, Ben, together we will all find a way to find the truth in those close to us, see if we can expose them on who they are *Ben: Thanks, guys, now that I feel a lot better, from now on I get the whole picture, and start comparing. Trivia: ??? Category:Movies